


Tadaima

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [23]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junno prepares for his lover's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadaima

Taguchi dipped his hand into the bath. Hot but not scalding water, check. Looking around, he inspected the area. Wine stand, check. Wine glass, check. White fluffy towels of three different sizes, check. Vanilla scented candles, check. Taking a glance at the clock, he quickly added the finishing touches. Taguchi placed a good uncorked but capped bottle of 2010 Barolo on the stand, lit the candles, sprinkled rose petals in the bath before lowering the intensity of the lights to a gentle glow. 

Pleased with his work, he walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear his apartment door click open. “Welcome home, Kazuya.”

There at the genkan stood his lover and co-owner of the apartment with tired lines marring his face. Seeing Taguchi, Kame let down the last of his guard and for the first time of the day, truly smiled. “I'm back, Junno.”


End file.
